1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of fishing tackle and more specifically to a new and improved sinker-anchor for fishing in moving water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In fishing generally a sinker is used to assure that the line and hook enter the water. When fishing in moving waters such as rivers or ocean surf, however, the water currents act against the baited hook or lure to move the sinker along the bottom away from the original location selected by the fisherman. One prior solution to this problem has been to simply increase the weight of the sinker. This, however, makes casting more difficult and, in surf casting, virtually impossible due to the extreme weight necessary to overcome the powerful currents.
Prior to the present invention various types of sinker-anchor arrangements have been devised. Typical of such arrangements is the sinker described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,841,916 which issued to N. Ueda on July 8, 1958. The Ueda device comprises a body of weighted material having four arms extending normally outwardly of the body for engaging the bottom. Another such prior art device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,788 which issued to M. K. Potter on Sept. 16, 1969.
While the above-noted prior art sinker-anchor devices provide some improvement in maintaining position in moving water they still exhibit a number of practical shortcomings. Both have bottom-engaging tines located generally opposite from the end of the sinker to which the fishing line is attached. Thus, when they are to be retrieved, the tines tend to imbed in the bottom and/or snag on obstructions resulting in line breakage. Further, the prior art devices tend to reduce the rod-to-bait sensitivity since the forces of a fish nibbling or striking on the bait are absorbed in significant part by the sinker.